


Field of Daisies

by lance_space_mommy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: Lance goes to a room to paint, he paints a field of daisies which brings up his past. Team Voltron finds out more about Lance's past the further he goes down memory lane.





	1. White Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been so long since I posted  
> BTW I have a lot of stories but I haven't edited or finished them yet so there will be plenty more in the future, so stay tuned
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you checked out my other stuff;  
> Tumblr and Instagram-  
> @lance_space_mommy
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

Allura gave the team a break which was 3 days off and said Keith was going to visit sometime during those 3 days.

Lance was excited but was too distracted by thinking.

He walked over to Coran who was cleaning.

“Hey Coran.”

“Yes my boy?”

Lance smiled,” I was wondering if you had paint?”

Coran raised a brow,” Paint?”

Lance nodded,” Yes it’s like a thick liquid or a block of color that when you put water on it has this strong pigment and you have a canvas which is what you put the paint on and make a painting. And you do it with a paintbrush.”

Coran nodded,” I think I understand, I believe I saw something of the sort at the space mall.”

-one space mall trip later-

Lance headed to a room that was completely white and he smiled knowing this was going to be fun.

Lance thought of what he was going to paint.

Lance paused and smiled knowing exactly what he was going to be painting.

A field of Daisies.

When his father was still alive he would take Lance to the field every day and they would watch the blue jays and cardinals fly with one another.  
He locked the door and turned on quiet playlists of heartbreak songs and started getting busy and started with the ceiling a big blue sky and added clouds and made sure everything was to perfection every single stroke perfect every shade bold. He looked the the ceiling and smiled at how captivating it was and started on the walls.  
He had no idea the team was trying to find him urgently freaking out wondering where he was.

Keith soon joined them as well.

On the 2nd day they decided to check every room in the castle. Funny thing for them is the white room is the last room. Coran never once remembered he gave Lance that room to paint in and it never crossed his mind he’d be there.  
Lance was halfway done on the floor the Daisies were very fun to paint from the bird's eye view and he could imagine the sweet and unique small the flowers possed and over the smell of paint, it was bold as day. He felt tired from painting so much his spare clothes completely covered in colors and before he passed out wrote it deep blue paint above a river.

~for my father John Lee McClain 1967-2015 I miss you in the field of Daisies every day ~

He crashed on the floor asleep the paintbrush in his hand dripping down his arm mixing with all the other colors. The team was almost done when the idea struck Coran.

“I KNOW WHERE LANCE IS!”


	2. No Father?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds Lance and goes over the basics of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Like I said 5 mins later I was going to post the story! Haha!
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you checked out my other stuff;  
> Tumblr and Instagram-  
> @lance_space_mommy
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

The team followed Coran as he ran to the last room and they gasped at the old white room was now a beautiful masterpiece. They saw Lance covered in paint and bottles sitting on a floating table and he laid there with a smile on his face reliving a day with him and his father in the field of Daisies.

The team looked around amazed with how real it looked and they all looked at the random writing in black on the wall and their hearts dropped upon reading it and looked down at Lance.

“Lance lived without a Father?” Keith managed to get out well of course with tremendous trouble and sputtering.

Allura put a hand over her mouth,” That must have been horrible.”

Lance felt people watching him and instead fell deeper into his slumber rather than waking up.

-Lance’s Dream-

I felt myself laugh and run to my father and hug him tightly.

Everything was good I couldn’t focus on what we were wearing or how we walked or what we talked about, basically any details.

I felt a strange feeling as if I lived through this before. We suddenly were at the field of Daisies and I heard a sentence that I clung onto for life.

“Daisy’s have a whisper the people who are patient enough and have a pure heart can hear the hum that’s why hummingbirds always come through here because they have both so I want you to fly Lance.”

Lance kept walking and tried to scream at his father and the river that was quickly approaching. This wasn't how it went down but these were mixed memories. Lance tried so hard he felt himself tug at his father’s shirt. Who turned around but slipped when doing so and fell into the river.

Lance gasped screaming,” DAD NO!”

He felt himself jolt up gasping for air surrounded in the room his startled teammates," NO!"

Lance saw where he was and got up and looked around for a moment.

He looked at the small river he never remembered drawing and touched it with shaken fingers.

“I wish I saved you.”

Pidge in a small voice spoke,” Saved him from what?”

Lance’s hand made a fist on the wall and dragged it down,” Death.”

He heard quiet gasps and Hunk spoke up,” How did he die if you don’t mind us asking.”

Lance bit his lip,” He fell into the river that one right there.”

He gestured to it and sighed.

They all looked at it and felt their hearts sink.

Lance frowned,” I could have saved him and it’s my fault we ended on bad terms.”

They raised a brow,” What?”

Lance bit his lip,” Well he and I would always move from place to place.”

Hunk looked at Lance,” And that’s when you found me.”

Lance nodded,” You were the first person I actually got to know in a long time because I didn’t bother since I knew we were moving again.”

Pidge frowned,” So wait your father was going to force you to move just like that?”

Lance nodded,” Yeah I mean I had no other choice he was the only other family I had.”

Shiro gasped predicting what happened next,” So you got into an argument with him saying you wanted to stay and he fell and just like that he was gone.”

Lance nodded slowly as he was right,” The funeral came up and I was allowed to stay in the area… I found out that I had a mother whenever I asked about her or anything else to my dad he would go silent and I never asked him again. Well, my mother showed to the funeral saying to use orchids but I went against her and put Daisies on his casket knowing he’d want them there.”

I went out and Hunk followed me and comforted me I started counting, it took her 277 Mississippi's to come to me and I smiled at the fact I knew my father wouldn't let me get passed 10. We knew how to save each other.

They looked at Lance and let him continue,” I refused to even look at my mother or even act kind I wanted to do everything in my power to just run away to Hunk’s house where I was always welcome.”

Hunk nodded,” That explains why you were around so much, not that I minded it I just never knew why you even could stand me.”

Lance smiled,” Hunk buddy you are a blessing even if my dad was nice, not that he wasn’t I’d spend that much time with you.”

Hunk hugged Lance tightly but Lance sighed sadly.

Hunk looked at him,” So what happened with your mother?”

Lance bit his lip,” so when we went to the public school since it started again I started finding things since that was the area he and my mom grew up in and fell in love in.”

Keith paused,” Things.”

Lance nodded,” Yes and I don’t even have that stuff now… the only thing I have with me of my fathers is this jacket and I refuse to let it go.”

They looked at the jacket as Lance showed them in the insider tag it had John McClain written on it. He put it back down and looked at them.

Hunk smiled,” I remember when I first met you.”

Lance smiled,” Oh?”

Hunk nodded,” You always had that journal you would cling to it for life and then all the sudden you never touched it again.”

Lance nodded,” I wrote it in every emotion every regret every insecurity, every person, every house, everything I ever knew was in those journals I had multiple ones each for a new area we lived at. And if we stayed long enough to the point where’d I buy another one and started using letters next to the number. Never got past B.”

The group sat down on pillows Coran brought in.

Lance sighed and continued,” Then when my father died I put them all in boxes and never looked at them again. I started to starve myself and didn’t leave the shed I locked myself in which is where I was going to stay. I stopped taking care of myself and sat sulking over my father’s death. I wanted him back so bad.”

Coran paused,” So wait... why are you homesick?”

Lance looked at Coran,” Well I ran away. Which my mother’s friend that’s a police pulled me over and I ended up sitting in his office. He didn’t know who I was and I refused to tell him. I then noticed 2 birds made out of forks and I even pointed them him out.”

They all looked at the red and blue bird in the painting Lance made.

Lance smiled,” He told me my father made them for him, he didn’t know I was his son but I asked him further about what the man was like when he made them. He told me all about my father things he never told me because the brought back bad memories.”

Shiro paused,” So you never told the officer he was your father?”

Lance shook his head,” No but the officer obviously saw how much I wanted them and let me off with a warning letting me go on my way. The only reason he pulled me over was because I was speeding.”

Pidge smiled,” Knew there was a reason you always acted like a bad boy in those simulator things.”

Lance nodded,” I was in such a low place that I tried so hard to be myself and I was a stranger to who I really am and that’s why I now act the way I do. I did it for so long like starving and pretending to eat then vomiting it up and playing off my weight as normal and acting like myself rather than actually being myself I actually became that person and that’s who I am now.”

Hunk hugged Lance tightly breathing in his scent to really process he’s there. Lance felt Pidge join the hug then Keith then Shiro then Coran then Allura and they all stayed there in that embrace. Lance relaxed into the hug quickly and Allura smiled brightly.

“We should go to Earth for a break.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the next chapter in less than 5 minutes so I hope you enjoyed and read on ;)
> 
> Bye Bye!
> 
> <3<3<3<3


	3. Home Sweet-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams returns to Earth and Lance's trip home goes it little more different then he expects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Like I said 5 mins later I was going to post the story! Haha!
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you checked out my other stuff;  
> Tumblr and Instagram-  
> @lance_space_mommy
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

Allura smiled brightly.

“We should go to Earth for a break.”

Shiro chuckled,” Really you’d do that for us?”

Allura nodded,” Absolutely you guys are like family to us.”

Lance turned to Keith,” Keith will you please come back to us?”

Keith bit his lip,” But my moms at the BOM…”

Pidge stepped in,” And I think she’d appreciate having actual time to spend with her son. Also that place is toxic and you cannot deny it.”

Keith looked at Pidge slightly shocked and Shiro nodded,” Black would also like to have you back it’s a struggle to even get into him.”

Lance gave Shiro a side eye along with the rest of the team. Lance told them what he thought was going on and it took awhile for him to really get it through to them but it worked and they are figuring out the next step of action.

Lance saw Allura give him a nod,” Shiro uhm.”

Shiro snapped his head to Lance,” Yes?”

Lance sighed,” You aren’t fit to be a paladin some things have come up and we need you off duty.”

Shiro frowned,” Allura is this true?”

Allura nodded,” Yes we’ve come across some concerning information about your state and we should get working on that right away, but you’ll have to go into a pod first.”

He nodded hesitantly as Coran lead him off. Which Coran put him in a pod and closed it on Shiro.

Lance went in the middle of the room and sat down looking at the ceiling and smiled he almost imagined he felt the breast and heat a faint chuckle of his father next to him. Lance smiled at the memory and sighed and lightly hugged himself feeling the cloths between his fingertips. He felt the softness of it and the faint scent of his father’s cologne. Lance bought it and always sprayed it on the jacket which was that coconut lilac scent. Lance always thought of what it was like for his father as well.

To try and find home.

Keith and Krolia made it to the castle and they all headed off to Earth.

They all got to meet Krolia and she immediately took a liking to Lance his attitude and his positivity which radiated everywhere he went. She smiled as it reminded her of Keith’s father.

Charming in fact.

Lance was nervous as he had nowhere to go when he went to earth.

Lance and his father always bought a small home near a cut off location and would live there for a bit and if John didn’t like it they’d move.

But they bought a house in his birth town and right at the border of a forest and it was simple and just the right size for the two of them. It was perfect and Lance loved it and he had Hunk and Hunk had Lance it was all he could ask for. They stayed for a long time.

Lance for one thought he may be home.

They reached earth and all got into their lions.

Lance felt his heart rush and rather than going where Hunk knew Lance moved to Lance went to where he and his father lived.

There was a simple blue pickup truck that Lance named Markus.

Lance walked up and pulled out he keys in his pocket and they opened the door and he walked in. The house struck nasolga all though his body and he felt it tingle through his spine and over like a wave.

He closed the door and sank to the ground and laid there kissing the floor never more happy and ran to his father’s rooms and saw all of his stuff laying there.

Wallet which had a bunch of money, his ID, credit cards, everything you’d find in a wallet. Lance took those and shoved them in his bookbag. He also grabbed 3 shirts and pairs of pants and shoved them in his backpack along with some socks and boxers. While he took off the jacket and grabbed another one putting it on and changed into a pair of his dads pants which he normally did and a shirt. Shoving his other clothes into the bookbag.

He reached into a shelf and pulled out cologne that belonged to his father and put that in the bag.

Lance knew he was going to buy more and went out with money and the credit cards and headed out buying a bunch of shit.

By the second day team was really worried about Lance and wanted to check up on him.

Hunk was sent off after him.

Lance stood up and shoved his keys into his pocket and growled,” I have a bitch to talk to.”

Hunk had on his armor and the others were watching from his POV as he walked down the street to Lance’s house. He opened the door and no one was there but he felt sad as he knew this is where he and his dad lived.

Hunk paused,” Wait Guys he’s not here?”

Pidge paused,” Maybe he went to his mother's house.”

Hunk started running to the location and saw Lance walking to it wearing different clothes for a change.

Lance knocked on the door and the door opened. A women stood there and looked at Lance for a moment not recognizing it was her son. She them gasped with joy.

“Your alive!”

“Yes and I’m leaving soon, but I have some question for you.”

The woman swallowed hard hiding hurt,” Yes?”

Lance narrowed his eyes,” Why’d me and Dad leave?”

She sighed and sat down on the front step Lance did as well.

“So when we were having you I wanted to give you up because I couldn’t give you the life you deserved as I felt like I was too young. Obviously John had disagreements. So the next day I woke up and the two of you were gone.”

Lance rolled his eyes,” it’s not like you were 16.”

She sighed,” And then I didn’t realize that I was ready but I guess I let fear stop something that could have been beautiful.”

Lance stood up,” Okay whatever I’m leaving.”

She looked at him with tired eyes,” May I give you one thing?”

Lance nodded,” Sure.”

She pulled out a photo of the two in the daisy field together birds flying around she was pregnant with Lance at the time which he realized.

“He’d want you to have it.”

Lance took it slowly and ran a hand over it and looked at her,” Is my stuff still here?”

She nodded with a weak smile,” I never had the guts to touch anything.”

Lance took the keys from her and walked around the back. Hunk followed Lance and he reached his place. It was just as he left it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the next chapter in less than 5 minutes so I hope you enjoyed and read on ;)
> 
> Bye Bye!
> 
> <3<3<3<3


	4. The Treasure Hunt Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lance find a voice recorder hid father left for him Lance realised his fathers death wasn't the end. The treasure hunt is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Like I said 5 mins later I was going to post the story! Haha!
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you checked out my other stuff;  
> Tumblr and Instagram-  
> @lance_space_mommy
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

It was just as he left it.

Buckets everywhere which is where he’d throw food away. The place smelt like his dad. There was a couch that he slept on and he kneeled and saw a small box.

“My journals…”

He slowly opened up the first box. Dust covered the top of it and it had the scent of something you’d buy from a pawn shop, old.

Dust flew everywhere causing him to fall into a. Fit of coughing. He pulled out his books one by one and started to organize them with everyone he held his heart felt like it was being torn from the inside out.

He bit his lip as he got a flash of a memory.

~”Lance write your way out. Save yourself from any distress, this book will be your best friend. Always listen, understand, and accept. Write anything and everything you think, what you wear, what you eat, when you shower, brush your hair, teeth anything! Write that down and I promise you you’ll be ok and feel set free.”~

Lance sighed and pulled out a empty journal and wrote on it 41A.

His hand shook violently and tears well up as he always had issues with talking about it. When the doctors and police asked him about it he’d break into tears as his mind saw the whole scene play out all over again.

Every. Time.

He wrote in detail everything he felt, saw, and did over all those years.

He screamed punching the ground causing his knucked to bleed.

Through the tears that flooded his eyes he saw a voice recorder down the side of the box and picked it up.

He put on his backpack and grabbed the books shoving them into his backpack and also grabbing a poem book that belonged to his father and he pressed play.

“My dear boy Lance, if you are listening to this then something must have happened to me and I’m no longer with you one way or another.”

Lance bit his lip and listened to it grabbing his heart, Hunk was making is way to the house slowly.

Lance kept listening,” This is an a treasure hunt. I want you to finish my work for me I want you to find home. If I did not find it for us. I want you to go to every place we lived and find what I left behind and the clues will lead you to the end.”

Lance without hesitating grabbed the keys to his dads pickup truck and he found his first journal and found his first location.

He threw himself out of the house and knew he didn’t have enough time. This could take weeks maybe even months.

He shook his head knowing he was going to do this no matter what.

He bolted for his father’s house where the pickup truck laid and Hunk was heading after Lance as he ran into the pickup truck and speed off.

The team was screaming at Hunk telling him what to do. None knew Lance was a good driver or expected it.

Hunk went home and got his own car and followed Lance.

Hunk had no idea where Lance was going and he was confused of how he could navigate this well and didn’t know why Lance was even driving away from his home.

Lance quickly pulled over the car screeched as he quickly stopped and threw himself out of the car and pressed play. Hunk pulled behind Lance and followed him.

Lance sprinted to the police station and slammed open the door Hunk raced behind him.

The officer there stood up and paused for a second realizing who it was,” Lance?”

Lance nodded and paused,” Tomas?”

Tomas stood up and pulled something out of his desk,” After all these years you actually came.”

Lance smiled,” Yes.”

Tomas handed Lance a sculptor of a bird made out of butter knives,” Open it up.”

Lance opened it up and Lance found a photo of Lance and his father when they lived there on the back it said not yet.

Lance rolled his eyes thanking the cop and running to his car speeding off again Hunk went after him.

Lance made multiple of the same stops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the next chapter in less than 5 minutes so I hope you enjoyed and read on ;)
> 
> Bye Bye!
> 
> <3<3<3<3


	5. The Hum of A Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance continues his journey till he reaches his 2nd to last destination where he gets a letter he never felt more desperate to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Like I said 5 mins later I was going to post the story! Haha!
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you checked out my other stuff;  
> Tumblr and Instagram-  
> @lance_space_mommy
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!

Lance made multiple of the same stops.

Lance felt tears fall uncontrollably and he was down to three notebooks.

Lance pulled over to the side of the street getting out of the car he ran up to a diner there was an old lady sitting there and looked at Lance for a moment.

Hunk walked in and stood behind him. Lance didn’t even notice and looked her,” Yes Lydia it’s me! My father, the thing…”

She opened the door letting him come through,” I believe I have it under the counter you'll know when you see it.”

Hunk took a seat and he said it may be a moment.  
Lance gasped went he held another sculpture in his hands and saw Hunk who had on his helmets still talking to the group.

“Hunk what are you doing here? Your house is hours away!”

Hunk raised a brow,” I could say the same to you.”

Lance sighed,” No time to explain.”

He slowly pulled the knives off and stuck his hand in the middle and pulled out a letter.

~The next location is something you may remember I hope you do this is what started this crazy adventure we still haven’t finished~

Lance threw the sculpture in the trash hugged Lydia and threw himself out the diner Hunk chasing him.

Lance allowed Hunk to get in and he started to drive as soon as Hunk was in.

Hunk left his speaker on but took of his helmet,” Okay will you please explain what’s going on?”

Lance switches lanes swiftly with no difficulty and looked at Hunk,” Okay so here’s the deal. When my father was alive we’d always go on treasure hunts and it turns out there’s a giant one going on I’m doing right now and I’m finishing it.”

Hunk looked at Lance who turned back to the road.

“Can you hand me journal #2?”

Hunk handed it to Lance and he opened it finding the location and sped up Hunk looked at Lance concerned but Lance narrowed his eyes and pressed further down on the gas.

Lance slowly pulled on the brakes and came to a stop pulling over and jumped out of the car.

Hunk followed pulling on his helmet and looked at Lance,” Buddy?”

Lance went to nearby shop and walked in and the woman looked over,” Welcome!”

Lance looked at her,” I’m Lance McClain, John Lee McClains kid-“

The woman smiled and motioned for the two to follow her. Lance did and the 3 sat down in a back room and she pulled out a sculpture and Lance touched it seeing it was unfinished. She handed him a box and he opened it to reveal the letter.

~My dear boy,  
I am starting the adventure here I never thought I’d go through with this the first move it was only an idea but now I’m putting it into action. May life be everything you want and more. If I’m gone in the future and your here then. I love you. I never wanted us to be on the run. I never wanted you to feel like you had no choice. I wanted to give you the life you deserved, to drive you away from the hell I lived.  
The hum of a daisy. I passed down the power to you. You can conversate like it’s as easy as breathing. You care for anyone and would risk your life for someone you just met. You will fall in love with the most worthy and I doubt their stupid enough to take your love for granted. I can tell you will go after others but you yourself know you aren’t interested. I want you to sit in the field of Daisies me and your mother sat in and hear them hum to you. Calm down those nerves I know you have.  
I want you to touch them and feel symbolic. You symbolize me, and my life form. You are my child Lance you are me and more. I want you to break away from any shadow and be your own person. I want you to thrive and prove your worth to anyone who doubts you. You are a star Lance. A big beautiful star that will take away everyone’s breath and will destroy anything standing in your way. I want you to know you hold the world in your hands and you hold the beauty of life in your soul.  
You can unlock the secret hum of a daisy now go to your last location son.  
-John Lee McClain~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the next chapter in less than 5 minutes so I hope you enjoyed and read on ;)
> 
> Bye Bye!
> 
> <3<3<3<3


	6. I found home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finishes his journey and does what his father always wanted to do... find home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is already the last chapter of the story! Haha!
> 
> I'd appreciate it if you checked out my other stuff;  
> Tumblr and Instagram-  
> @lance_space_mommy
> 
> Hope you enjoy the last chapter of the story!

Lance was crying his hands trembled and felt the world just crash down. Lance knows the feeling he had when he lost John but this was something else. Lance pulled out his first journal and saw the location and it was close from here just 3 blocks over.

Lance slammed through the door and took off in a sprint. Hunk followed putting on his helmet and screamed after Lance.

Lance ran into a forest and looked around urgently and saw a blue sculpture and ran to it he ripped it open.

~home is where the heart is Lance. Whoever you fall in love with in the future is. Don’t let them go. When you find that person you’ve found home. Go my son, fly, soar in the field of daisies and feel the low hum rumble through your feet into you head. I love you Lance. My son.~

Lance fell to the ground desperately scream crying all the terror and horror and emotions he bottled up inside came out in a dangerous power he wasn’t going to stop and heard a soft hum. He felt the sun rush over the field of daisies and Lance gasped turning his head and found the whole team there.

He looked over them all and stopped with Keith felling the world stop. And Keith must have felt the same day. In unison they both breathout with a smile and the team rushed and slammed into Lance crushing him in a hug. They spent the rest of the day there and finally went to the castle with their things.

Lance held his father’s shirts close and Keith walked in.

Lance let his gaze rest on Keith for a moment before deeply kissing him.

He pulled back with a bright smile and nodded to himself.

I’ve done it Dad. I’ve found him. 18 years and finally the adventure is ending. 

~Home is with Keith~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and the ending  
> Just a reminder that I have plenty more stories that I will be posting all I have to do for some it edit them.  
> But for now that's all I got
> 
> Bye Bye!
> 
> <3<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting the next chapter in less than 5 minutes so I hope you enjoyed and read on ;)
> 
> Bye Bye!
> 
> <3<3<3<3


End file.
